Strange and Beautiful
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Oneshot between Michael and Lucifer. Simple smut, don't like it then don't read. If you do like, then read as many times as you want.


**Strange and Beautiful**

It started off by accident but he couldn't help it, father had been right when he said he had made the most beautiful of all angels. Lucifer was so blindingly beautiful that it made Michael angry, not out of jealously but out of fear. For how he felt when he was near his younger brother. He wanted him, he desired to have him in his arms. Angels weren't suppose to feel like that, it was a human emotion. Human emotions were weak and they led others astray but the desire burned so strong within Michael that the only way out was to make Lucifer hate him so that nothing would ever occur between them. He had thought it was working until during one of their fights, Lucifer took it further, slamming him into the wall. The smirk on Lucifer's face when Michael let out the small moan at the motion was enough to tell Michael that Lucifer already saw behind the wall he had built up and he planned on tearing that wall down brick by brick. Michael left as quickly has he had been able too. Lucifer was good at getting something he wanted and Michael didn't want to be his target.

Every angel had a place where they could go to be alone, a place of their own that they created. It was their secret, they didn't share with anyone. Michael had only shared with Raphael, they were close as brothers and Michael never thought Raphael would tell anyone. Lucifer...Lucifer was persuasive. He knew how to get the information he needed. Michael let his guard down when he was alone in his special place, so he didn't notice Lucifer approach him until hard arms wrapped around him.

"Luce...Let go right now." Michael hissed, attempted to shrug the other off to no avail. Lucifer chuckled low in his throat, nuzzling under Michael's ear. Michael shuddered, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"You fight too much. Relax once and a while, no one is going to think any different of you. In fact, you getting laid might make you nicer." Lucifer whispered low in his ear, and Michael fought the heat rising to his face. He shook his head, growling low in his throat. "Get that idea out of your head, if you even think that I would lower myself to have sex with anyone. Its an act of mating and I have no reason to do so with anyone. Let alone you Lucifer, now let me go if you know what is good for you."

"You are so very stubborn, you might even have me beat. Michael sometimes you need to let loose and have a little bit of fun. Sex is fun, humans do it all the time and for more than just mating. Its a very good stress reliever, trust me I would know. Just once...stop being stubborn and stop fighting me. I've seen the way you look at me before you catch yourself...I know what lust looks like. Give it a chance, I won't tell anyone." Lucifer emphasized his point by flicking his tongue along the top of Michael's ear. Michael sighed softly, leaning back into his younger brother.

"You have a clever tongue, but I prefer it much more when words are not coming off of it. You in silence is much preferred to me." Lucifer smirked, knowing that this was a sign of Michael giving in, and he relaxed his arms slowly. Michael relaxed completely and turned to face his younger brother. Lucifer smiled, snapping his fingers to make a bed appear, the elder looked at it and gave a disgruntled look, huffing.

"You are ruining my room...this is my private place."

"Adding to it, this will be much more comfortable than the floor. You will thank me for this later." Lucifer pulled him to sit on the bed, fingers slowly working on removing both of their clothing. Michael got past his barrier, reaching up to help tug his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Lucifer had his own off, moving to stand up, slowly removing his jeans, stepping out of them. He stretched his wings out, brushing the tips against Michael's as he leaned in close to him. Michael shuddered at the feel of the soft white feathers against his own. He brushed his fingers against his brother's chest softly, playing over the hard muscles. Lucifer made a soft sound in the back of his throat, leaning closer into the touch. He pushed Michael down on his back, burying his fingers in his older brother's hair as he kissed slowly down his body.

Michael squirmed on the bed, dragging his nails down over Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer gave a deep growl, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head as he pressed his body up against Michael's, rocking his hips slowly. Michael wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist, rocking his hips back against his, moaning low in his throat. Lucifer moved back, slowly pressing two fingers into him, using his grace to ease the slight pain before adding another and thrusting them in and out slowly. Michael gripped Lucifer's upper arms, moaning loudly as he buried his face in the blonde's shoulder. The fingers were slowly removed and Lucifer gently held his brother's hips, pushing slowly into him. The elder winched at the burning pain, before he forced himself into relaxing. Lucifer leaving small soft kisses on his cheek and forehead.

"Its okay, just give yourself time to adjust. Tell me when to move." Luce whispers softly, nuzzling his nose. Michael nuzzled him back, giving him a short nod. Lucifer moved at a slow pace, rocking his hips gently. Lucifer shifted to hit deeper and Michael gave a low deep moan, bucking his hips up.

"Faster...harder..." He murmured, pulling Luce into a deep kiss. Lucifer picked up the pace, slamming deeper and rougher, sucking on Michael's bottom lip. He swallowed the moans that fell past Michael's lips, enjoying that he was the one able to make him make those sounds. He sucked a mark into Michael's neck, as he kept up the rough and fast pace. Michael moved his hips to meet Lucifer's thrusts, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. Lucifer felt the tightening of muscles around him, moaning deep in his throat. Michael gripped Lucifer closer, crying out softly as his release rode over him. Lucifer came shortly after him, pulling out slowly to lay out beside his brother, pulling Michael into his arms. He nuzzled the top of his head and Michael pulled away.

"None of that. Don't put human emotion into this...you can go ahead and leave." Lucifer tightened his arms around him, holding him close to him. "You are too stubborn brother. This is good for you, relax." Lucifer wrapped his wings around him, kissing him softly. He closed his eyes, nuzzling him softly. Michael sighed, giving in and allowed himself to fall asleep. He found himself alone in the morning, cuddled in the blankets and that was how he preferred it. It would only cause trouble if Lucifer had stayed. This was better in the end for the both of them.

He loved his brother, deep down he knew that but he also knew that he wasn't allowed to. He was suppose to love all his brother's evenly and showing this kind of emotion for Lucifer that would leave to trouble between not just their other siblings but their father as well. That couldn't happen, this could never happen again. He shut off the emotions inside himself, snapping his fingers to change the room back before leaving.

**Work has been keeping me busy and I have recently gone on vacation. So I haven't had time for the one-shots, but I have a list of them I wan to get done in the next couple of days as well as some long stories I want to get started that I have written out on paper.**


End file.
